


Taken Over

by otaku_at_the_corner



Series: My Sanders Sides Oneshots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku_at_the_corner/pseuds/otaku_at_the_corner
Summary: This is honestly my first time writing here at Ao3 and I'm nervous. Oof! I hope you enjoy my first ever fic here.





	Taken Over

Logan just sighed exasperated at the other two's shennanigans. He wished that they would be more serious about this situation, after all, it isn't something to laugh about. That's what he thought about anyway. Virgil also thought of the same thing. They were both on the 'same page' as he would say but Patton and Roman are literally pages away from whatever they are talking about.

"Talking to these two is literally impossible, Logan. We should give up and let them do their thing, y'know? Like what they always do…" Virgil said, whispering the last bit quietly. All Logan did was sigh and shake his head. He wasn't letting this going to happen, not at all.

"Virgil, you know I cannot let this happen over and over again, it is just illogical to think so," he said, pushing his glasses up to make him seem smarter. Well, that wae what Virgil and Roman thought he was doing.

"Yeah, whatever you say dude but I'm honestly so scared of what's gonna happen if they took over again. Are we gonna die?" Virgil replied anxiously, looking at Logan with fear in his eyes. It was obvious by his stance that Virgil was worried for the father figure (and the prince, he thought).

"I assure you that we aren't going to die. Please do not think of such things," he said, concern laced in his voice but all Virgil did was look down. Logan frown but knew he had nothing else to offer. All he could was to pray to whatever supernatural being there is to stop what is happening in the mind.

"I know but I can't help it, Logan. The voices keeps coming after me and I hate them so much. I keep trying and trying but it just keeps coming back! Make it stop, Logan!" Virgil pleaded, softly sobbing into his hands. Logan glanced at him sadly but there wasn't much that he could do anyway.

"I apologize for being a bit… useless in this turn of events but I must assure you that they are alright. I will make sure of it so please, let your heart rest with ease," he replied calmly, but the truth was he was also just as terrified as Virgil is. But it was unseen for. He, Logic, showing emotion? No, absolutely not!

"No, it's fine Lo. You're not good with emotions, I get it," Virgil muttered, looking down and avoiding any contact at all which broke Logan's heart. He truly did care about the emo but he knew that he couldn't be so close to him and have any emotional attachment with any of them in general.

"Alright, I suppose I shall stay here next to you and provide emotional comfort to the best of my ability," he nodded, trying to look more confident than of that what he actually felt. Virgil noticed it and sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"Logan, please. Just let me handle this on my own. Let me be strong for you, for Pat and Ro, for myself. I gotta prove it," he begged, tears slowly accumulating once more.

Logan's breath hitched but nothing really changed from his demeanor. All he could do was give a silent nod.

How he wished he could've changed his answer.

This is where he is now, crying silently at the hills of Imagination, looking at the horizon. Tear stains streaked down his face as he tried to tear away from the beautiful scenery. Virgil and he always walked up to this hill and talk about things, usually debating whether or not a certain someone is dumber than he looks.

"Lo? Dinner's ready," a voice called out, snapping Logan out of his thoughts. He looked over and saw it was a worried Patton with his usual cardigan draped over his shoulders and hands on his hips like a true father would.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Logan called out. Patton nodded but hesitantly walked back to the mindscape. Logan looked back st the scenery and bit his lip.

"Virgil…

"Why?"


End file.
